Remember Me
by Tsundere-Sunshine
Summary: All she wanted...was for him to know who she was. But...sometimes they don't need to remember everything to be able to care. Written for acrazyartistswork on tumblr, who won a contest I had.


**Franada-girl97:** So this is the first of my contest prizes from tumblr...if you want to know, it was on the URL tsundere-sunshine ^^

**Ene: **What was this for?

**Franada-girl97:** I got 100 followers...

**Konoha: **Followers?

**Franada-girl97: **Never mind...

**Ene: **She only owns the story...

**Remember Me**

**Normal P.O.V**

_It was so very hard..._

_To live with the memory of "him"…_

_Yet..._

_**"He" couldn't remember who she was...**_

"Ene? Is this good to you?", she white hair android asked the cyber girl, holding up a random notebook he had found in the dan's apartment. The two of them were told to stay here while the others went out to get some more food.

Only since if Konoha did go with them...they would end up buying a lot of unnecessary negima...

And no one trusted the boy alone, so Ene was there to make sure he stayed of trouble.

"Yea...that's...really good...where...did you learn to draw that...?", the blue haired girl asked, her wide eyes barely being able to keep back the built up tears that she normally held back so well as she noticed who it was he had drawn...She saw "her"

The black pigtails...

The grumpy face...

The hazel eyes...

It was "her".

Her human form...

"A-and where have you seen the girl on there?"

"...I've seen her in my dreams...", he simply told her. Putting the notebook down so he could turn the thin page, and draw something else while they waited for the rest of the dan. Only to be stopped in the middle of this action...

By the sound he heard...

He heard someone...crying?

Why...was someone...crying?

"Ene? Do yo-", he was trying to say, until he looked down at his phone, and saw what was coming down the electronic girls cheeks as she sat behind the screen. He put his finger on her cheek, only to see that he couldn't feel them since they were only virtual tears...

Well...at least to the normal eye...

To him...they were still actual tears...

As for her...painful thoughts rang though her head as the tears continued to come down faster...and faster...

_'He will NEVER remember you.'_

_'You will always be that strange girl trapped behind the phone screen to him.'_

_'Your past self will be nothing but a DREAM to him.'_

"WHY!?", she cried out, starting to cry even harder then she had been before. She wanted him to remember her...she wanted him to know who she was...and just how much he meant to her...how much she loved him...

But he couldn't...

And it wasn't fair that he couldn't...

I just wasn't fair!

"Ene?", the boy questioned, bring her back to her senses. He was a little freaked out over how she was at the moment...she had never broke down like this before...what was going on with her?

"What...?"

"Is...everything okay?"

"...Why are YOU asking?

"What do you mean...?"

"What do I MEAN?"

"Ene..."

"WHAT DO I MEAN!? WHY SHOULD YOU CARE!? You don't KNOW me! All you know is that I am SOME WEIRD, CYBER GIRL STUCK IN A PHONE OR A COMPUTER AT ALL TIMES! What REASON do you have to CARE!?", she screamed at him, the tears that were once coming down her cheeks now being swallowed back up, and being made into the anger and hatred she held inside of her...

"...Your Ene. Your important to me..."

"W-what?"

"...I saw you...and...I felt like you were familiar...felt that you were important...right away..."

"You...what...do you mean?"

"Well...I got to meet all of the Dan that day...and when I did...I felt really weird around you, I had this feeling that I knew you.", he told her, holding the phone close to himself as in a way to try to embrace her. He felt like this is what she needed in this situation...

To feel like someone was there to listen to her...

That someone actually cared...

"B-b-but...Kono-noha..."

"Ene...I don't know where the feeling comes from...but my heart pounds whenever I am near you...do you know what that means?"

"...I guess...some people...call that love...", she said to him, rubbing the back of her head. She had that feeling everyday herself, so she knew it was love. But of course she felt that love everyday...

She knew who Konoha was...

He was that one special person to her...

"Then...I guess I love you, Ene-chan.", he said, bringing his face up to the screen of the phone, and nuzzling his nose on her electronic one. She might not be able to feel it...but he wanted to do that anyway...he wanted to do something to show that he loved her.

And he though that what he did showed that.

"Konoha...", she let out...feeling like she was going to cry after what he had just said to her.

She was so mean and rude to him a minute ago...

Going on about he couldn't care about her...

And how he wouldn't know anything...

And yet...

He still had those feelings towards her...

She really was...

The worse...

Wasn't she?

"I...love you too..."

"You do!?", he cried out, looking quite surprised that she said that. He probably didn't think she would say that...considering what she had said earlier...but the fact that she did say that made him extremely happy...so happy that words couldn't describe how he felt...

"Yea...I...I love you..."

"That's great!"

"Yea...", she said, a smile creeping onto her lips as she finally let one more tear glide down her cheek...her final tear. This...might not be the same boy she wished to confess to from before...but...he stole her heart...

All over again...

And it amazed her that he could do it again...

"Just...one last thing Konoha..."

"Yes?"

"...Don't tell anyone about today..."

"Eh...?"

**Franada-girl97:** I REALLY enjoyed writing this~

**Ene:** I got so mad...

**Konoha: **Love?

**Ene:** FORGET IT KONOHA!

**Franada-girl97: **I'd really enjoy to see some reviews! I would like to know what I can improve on...anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
